My New Boyfriend
by Wormstache101
Summary: A little Weechester Destiel fic I wrote awhile back c: Hope you all like it 3


"Daddy, can we go on the swing?" I ask excitedly, tugging at Daddy's arm with one hand, the other one laced with Sammy's. Daddy glances down at me, his dark, jade eyes warm.

"Of course, Dean. Just keep an eye on your brother," he tells me, voice smooth and strong. I nod and release Daddy's arm, dragging little 2-year-old Sammy along with me across the park, and over to the swing set.

"Dean! Swing!" Sammy squeals as he somehow escapes my grasp, and rushes up to the baby swing, trying to climb inside. I laugh, and easily pick my younger brother up, carefully placing him inside the seat. "Swing, swing!" Sammy giggles, and I move behind him, letting a small, _'oomph,'_ out as I smash my palms against the leather.

I'm only six, and I don't have big muscles like Daddy, so it takes me a minute to get the swing to actually start _swinging_. A large smile spreads across my lips as Sammy starts caterwauling in excitement, throwing his arms over his head. I cackle happily, and continue pushing my little brother, until he soon grows bored and demands to be taken out.

"Dean, I wanna go slide!" Sammy pleads, leaning forward in the leather seat with his short arms outstretched; nearly making him fly out if I hadn't quickly scooted forward to catch him. I pull Sammy out and get a grasp on his hand, steadying myself. "_Dean_, the _slide!_" he whines to me, trying to break free of my grip on him, and points a small index finger at a large slide a few feet away. I frown uncertainly, tightening my clasp on the squirming toddler.

"I dunno, Sammy, that looks a bit big," I say cautiously, but Sammy continues his tantrum.

"No, Dean! Slide! Please, _pleaaaaaase?_" he cries, turning his big, hazel eyes up pleadingly at me, and I suck in a sharp breath. It's so hard to resist that adorable puppy dog stare.

I hurriedly look over to where Daddy is resting on a bench across the park, and he smiles at me as he meets my troubled gaze. He gives a short nod of approval, and I nod back.

"Okay, Sammy, but be care-"

I didn't even get to finish before the little tick already began racing off, again, somehow managing to squirm out of my hold. I frown, watching him waddle off and play on the slide, not even sliding down, but trying to climb up the plastic toy. I'm about to follow him when something in the corner of my eye catches my attention.

I blink and turn slightly to face a large sandbox that sits several feet away from me. A boy with short black hair that looks a few years older than me is crouching in the middle of the pile of sand, grinning down at something I can't see. Curious, I take a couple steps toward him, up to where I can see what he was grinning crazily at. He's leaning over a boy that looks about my age, who has his face pushed into the burning sand by the older, black haired boy.

At first, giddiness pulses through me at the sight, causing me the urge to laugh. But, then I notice how the boy was struggling, and thrashing his arms through the sand. It made me stop in my tracks. The smile quickly left my face, and I just continue to stare at the black haired boy, who is getting so pleased with himself at his accomplishment to suffocating the boy in the sand. Anger lashes through me, now, and I stomp forward, into the sandbox. Without hesitation, I shove the older boy away from the victim. Catching the black haired boy off guard, he stumbles back and tips over while landing roughly in the sand.

"What're you doing that for?" I snarl at him, brows furrowed deeply as I lean over the sandy boy. I reach out and grab his arm, helping him up. Anger quickly replaced to worry; I try brushing the sand off of the boy. His shaggy, raven black, sandy hair is covering his face, so I can't really see his expression. I try to lean over to get a good look at him. "Are you okay?" I ask, sounding worried with my hands still gripping his arm. He finally looks up, and then I'm face-to-face with the most prettiest, most biggest, and most _bluest_ eyes I've ever seen. My mouth slightly parts as I stare at him, lost for words. His cheeks flush as he meets my gaze, but the blue orbs suddenly flick behind me, growing wide.

"Watch out-" he tries to cry to me, but it's too late. I feel firm hands grab me from behind, digging into my shirt and jerking me back.

"Hey," a foreign voice snaps at me as I plow into the sand, letting out a terrified squeak. "I was in the middle of something!" I barely get the chance to lift myself on my elbows before I feel sand kicked into my eyes. I let out a screech as my green eyes start burning, and I can't see anymore. The sand burns my vision, making me to lose one of my most needed senses. Fear causes my heartbeat to drum hard in my chest before I hear the bully speaking to the boy I was trying to help. "I'll get to you in a minute. Let me just finish off with this runt." His voice is so cruel, so horridly different from anyone's I've ever heard. I take in a sharp breath as I wait for the next strike, when I hear an oh-so familiar voice a few feet away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Daddy spits. I hurriedly try to scrub the sand out of my eyes(but fail miserably), when I feel gentle hands pulling me to my feet. My vision is still impaired, so I assume its Daddy or Sammy, and I immediately reach out and grab their hand, trembling in terror. I hear Daddy continue from in front of me, so the person I'm holding onto for dear life must be Sammy. I don't really pay much attention to it. "What gives you the right to push my son down? What gives you the right to kick sand in his face? _Where the hell are your parents?_" Daddy snarls. He must be really angry, because I've only heard that tone of voice once before from Daddy, when I felt like taking a walk by myself while Daddy was out grabbing the mail, and Sammy was with Aunt Ellen. That wasn't a fun day. I hear panicked footsteps tromping up to us.

"Oh, god, John! I'm so sorry! I just went back home for my paper! Ah hell, what'd Crowley do, now?" I hear a man's voice say apologetically.

"You're nephew just pushed my kid down, and kicked sand and God knows what else in his face! I want that kid punished, Bobby!" Daddy sounds super angry, now.

"Dean is okay?" I hear Sammy's small voice suddenly squeak from behind me. I pause, Daddy's conversation quickly forgotten.

Wait.

If Sammy's behind me, than with whom am I holding hands with? I lift my free hand, rubbing at my healing eyes, and pry them open. I turn to peer down at my hand, which was laced with the boy I was trying to help. I raise my eyes to his, and we stare at each other for several moments in silence, our faces inches apart. I don't try to peel my hand away, or try to push the boy back in disgust, since I don't even know him. I'm not sure why, but this boy seems different. Special, even. And I like it.

I blink, and it's as if he and I were the only two people on Earth. He blinks back, his black moppy hair brushing over his forehead and down his neck. Finally, the boy gives me the sweetest of smiles.

"Thank you," he says softly, eyes warm and inviting. I stare at him for a moment, but was unable to keep a straight face at that smile of his. I grin back, and squeeze his hand.

"It's no problem. You were in trouble, and I couldn't let that happen," I say back, my eyes already growing accustomed to the fading stinging; it's just a background feeling, now, anyways. "I'm Dean. What's your name?" The boy's eyes seem to sparkle at my words.

"My name's Castiel. It's nice to meet you."

"Castiel," I echo, as if to try out the word. My smile widens. "What a weird name!" Castiel's beautiful smile disappears, and his expression slowly deflates. At his sudden change in happiness, I feel my heart clench. I don't like the look he is now giving me. It doesn't fit him at all. I pull at his hand, holding it to my chest tightly. "N-no, I didn't mean it like that! C-Castiel It's a wonderful name!" I offer him a smile. "I'll even call you Cas, 'cuz Cas can be a cool nickname for you!" Castiel blinks at me, and his smile reappears.

"Cas! I like it!" he purrs, our shoulders bumping playfully. I pause, and then frown.

"Wait, what about me? What should my nickname be?"

Castiel's smile falters yet again, and he presses his lips together in thought, brows knitted. He hums for a moment, and glances around, pondering. Finally, he freezes, and turns back to me, a grin spreading across his lips. "You don't need a nickname. I like Dean. Dean should stay Dean." His smile was so sweet, and he looks so pleased with himself, that it makes me smile. I lift my free hand, batting some sand out of his hair, chuckling.

"If you like Dean, then I like Dean," I say simply, my fingers lingering on his soft, black hair before falling back down to his hands. Suddenly, I feel Sammy tugging at my shirt.

"Is Cas Dean's boyf'end now?" he pipes, tipping his head to the side. I hear Castiel giggle, so I giggle, too.

"Yeah!" I approve, lifting my chin proudly. I release Cas's hand and wrap it around his shoulder, pulling him close. "Yeah, Cas is my boyfriend, now!"

I'm not even sure what it means, but I like how it sounds! I hear a couple of adults a few feet away chuckle and whisper to themselves, but I pay them no mind. They must think how awesome Cas and I are together. I take both Cas and Sammy's hands and lead them to Daddy, who is still arguing with Bobby. The mean black haired boy is perched in the grass a yard away, arms crossed over his chest, pouting. I step up to Daddy, who pauses mid-sentence to glance down at me.

"Oh, hey, son. You all right?" he asks carefully, and starts leaning forward to check for any wounds, but stops as he spots Castiel. "Oh. Who's this?" Daddy raises his eyebrows, noticing Cas and I were holding hands. I grin.

"Daddy, this is Castiel! I saved him from the mean bully. He and I are boyfriends, now!" I announce with pride. I see Daddy's mouth slightly part, and his eyes widen. I hear Bobby give a snort, and I assume it was a laughing snort since he covers his mouth right away to hide his smile. I grin up at Daddy, waiting for his congratulations and praises. But Daddy just stares at me, his jade eyes occasionally flicking to Castiel. Cas smiles shyly, and blinks his adorable blue eyes up at Daddy, who just blinks back.

"Uh, I- I'm happy for you, son," Daddy finally manages out. He's probably so shocked I found someone as perfect as Cas. I bounce excitedly.

"Yeah, and Daddy, guess what? Cas has the most bluest eyes ever! Aren't they just so pretty?" I purr, tugging Cas forward to show him off to Daddy. Daddy peers down at him, and gives a curt nod.

"Yep, those _are_ really blue eyes," he agrees, and then shoots a glance at Bobby, who is still covering his mouth. "Uh, listen, Dean, watch your brother while I talk to Bobby over there. We have some business to take care of," Daddy instructs. I nod vigorously, and face my little brother. His eyes are fluttering closed, and his head is nodding off sleepily. I let go of Castiel's hand for a moment and pick Sammy up, laying him on the bench behind us.

"Go to sleep, Sammy," I whisper as I lean over him and kiss his forehead. Sammy mumbles something, and his eyes close, his breathing slowing as he drifts off to sleep.

I turn back to Cas, taking his hand in mine again. We sit crisscross in the grass, our knees brushing together. I help Cas get the rest of the sand out of his hair while Daddy talks to Bobby, and Sammy sleeps soundly on the bench. Our hands never brake away throughout the entire time on the grass, and we exchange anecdotes as we sit among the soft, green grass.

Soon after I had finish ridding Cas of sand, an older boy with slicked back, dirty blonde hair approaches us. He has a dark green jacket and denim jeans, and his golden eyes twinkle mischievously as he steps up to us. I quickly move on my knees so that I'm blocking the stranger from Cas. I eye him with obvious suspicion.

"What do you want?" I ask cautiously, my brows furrowed. Cas gets up on his knees and pushes his stomach into my back, leaning forward so that his lips were centimeters from my ear. He places his hands on my shoulders.

"Dean, that's my big brother, Gabriel. He won't hurt us," he whispers, and I slowly relax, but I still eye him uncertainly. Gabriel smirks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yup, _Dean_," Gabriel sneers, eying me distastefully. "You've seem to become quite close to my little brother. Literally. And because I'm the older brother- I don't like that."

Gabriel's voice seems strong and powerful, even though he's, most likely, only a few years older than me. I don't really enjoy the way he's staring at me like I just committed a crime, but I hold my ground, lifting my chin challengingly.

"Me and Cas are boyfriends," I tell him pointedly. "So of course we're close." I see Gabriel's eyes widen, and his eye brows lift slightly. His lips twitch in the smallest attempts of a smile. Castiel nods from behind me. I can feel it because his chin is resting on my shoulder.

"I see," Gabriel says slowly, understanding. "That explains a lot, actually." He chuckles. "Either way- Castiel, it's time to go. Michael says dinner will be ready soon, and Raphael says he's leaving tomorrow and won't be back for another week, so he wants us all home right now." I feel my prideful grin instantly fade away, my heart dropping to the pit of my stomach.

"What?" I squeak, turning to face my boyfriend. "Cas, don't leave," I plead. I've already become so fond of him! I've learned so much about him, and he has of me. I'm not ready to part with him. I see the same look of horror across Castiel's face that must be on mine's.

"No, Gabriel, I don't wanna leave!" he cries, somehow scooting in front of me and throwing his arms around my waist and burying his face into my chest. I quickly fold my arms around his shoulders, squeezing tightly and pushing my face into his raven black hair. I hear Gabriel sigh.

"Seriously, bro, jut give him our phone number or something, and you guys can make a date later. _We need to go._"

Both Cas and I pause.

"Phone number?" I echo, peering down at my boyfriend, who peers back up at me, his smooth cheek brushing into my T-shirt. Daddy suddenly steps up to us with sleeping Sammy in his arms, shooting Gabriel an awkward quirk of the eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" he asks lightly. Gabriel nods, and explains how he's Castiel's older brother, and the massive situation me and my boyfriend were in. Daddy slowly nods. "Ah. That's alright- Dean seems to have made a very close bond with Castiel." He digs around in his jacket pocket and extracts a note book and a pen. He scribbles something down, rips off the slip of paper, and hands it out to Gabriel. "Just have him call whenever. It'll be okay."

Before Gabriel can accept the paper, I jump up and out of Castiel's hold, snatching the note out of Daddy's hand. I plop back down in front of Cas, grinning, and I hold up the slip of paper to my boyfriend. A huge smile that makes my tummy get all warm spreads across Castiel's lips, and he takes the phone number from me, pressing it to his lips.

"I'll cherish it forever!" he breathes, sounding like the happiest little boy in the whole entire world. I hug him, not ever wanting to let go, and he hugs me back. We stand together, holding hands as he puts the paper in his pocket. Gabriel rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. C'mon, Princess, before King Michael gets ticked," he grumbles, pulling Cas away from me. Daddy has to get a firm hold of my hand to keep me from running after my boyfriend. Cas turns around towards me, his arm tightly in the hold of Gabriel.

"I'll call you right when I get home!" he calls, waving with his free hand. I wave back.

"Promise?"

"I promise! Bye, Dean!"

"Bye, Cas!"

Daddy tugs at me, pulling me towards our big, black car. "C'mon, son, let's get home. Then you can talk to Castiel all you want," he murmurs as I still try to see Cas through the window of the car. I can see his small arm waving to me, and I wave back.

The last thing of Castiel I see is his large, sky blue eyes, sparkling bright in the setting sun.

_**The End**_


End file.
